1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wind shielding devices, and particularly to a wind shielding dome mountable on a multi-position lounge for adjustment with the lounge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,832, issued July 18, 1939, to H. Wenker, discloses a sunshade attachment for use with deck chairs, and the like, which employs a substantially U-shaped member of rigid construction and disposable on a deck chair so as to extend from the top of the back of the chair to the foot rest thereof. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,923, issued Mar. 11, 1969, to R. J. Klepac, discloses a beach cabana which can be anchored on a beach of other earth surface to protect a sun bather, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,750, issued June 20, 1972, to E. W. Johnston, discloses a cot having end and side panels arranged for providing a sun bather with privacy. None of these prior art sun and wind shielding devices, however, was intended for use with the multi-position lounges commonly used today. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,832, which shows an attachment mounted over a deck chair, is specifically intended to protect a person reclining on the chair from the rays of the sun.